


PV Prompts

by amethystdragonnight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Ladybug PV - Freeform, feligette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystdragonnight/pseuds/amethystdragonnight
Summary: Some pv prompts that tie together slightly. From Bridgette, Felix, Ladybug, and Chat Noir's perspectives. Style of writing change slightly with each perspective change. Mostly fluff, a bit of angst. Please enjoy! :D





	1. Prompt 1

Prompt: What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?

Bridgette:   
Well, it’s December right now, so it’s pretty cold, but I don’t mind! It’s actually snowing right now! We don’t get much, but when we do, it’s beautiful. Tikki and I love to play in the snow, when we get enough. Sometimes Tikki makes snow angels— even though her snow angels are about the size of snowballs! She’s so tiny! 

I hope the snow sticks. That’d be so great! I think I’ll call Allegra after this, she likes to play in the snow with me. We like to stick out our tongues and catch snowflakes. Tikki does too— she even catches a few sometimes with her little tongue! One time, we were going after an akuma, and I stopped to catch a snowflake on my tongue. Not that I’m slacking on the job, I swear! Melodie got so mad! It was scary! I mean it was kind of funny, looking back on it. I love all my teammates! Chat Noir gets so flirty though, especially in the snow. He says things like, “Oh, my lady, you’re so beautiful in the snow.” Can’t he tell I like someone else? Of course it’s Félix. Oh, I love you, Félix! 

Oh my gosh, I couldn’t tell him that in real life. I get so…so…tongue-tied! I did try and tell him once, in the snow. It was a disaster. I had made him a Christmas ornament and everything. But it’s ok, though, because he looked at me for more than two seconds! Ah, swoon. He’s so beautiful. He should be illegal! 

Maybe one day, I’ll tell him how I feel. If Chat Noir can ever calm down!


	2. Prompt 2

2\. The Unrequited love poem: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?

Chat Noir:

*sigh* Well, of course that’d have to be Ladybug. I mean, can’t she tell I’m head-over-paws? I brought her a rose the other day, and we were on the Eiffel Tower and everything, but she just turned away. That doesn’t mean I feel any different. God, she’s just so…perfect! The way her long hair sparkles in the sunlight, the way her eyes sparkle, and how she’s just so…magnetic. I wish she could see how I feel. She makes me feel like I have hope, with this curse. I was so used to ruining everything I touched, and then, she just smiles at me, and suddenly there’s…light. God, I sound like an idiot. I’ll have to lock this so Plagg doesn’t find it. Who ever thought Chat Noir would have a locked diary?

She’s just so incredible. I can’t wrap my mind around it, not really. She smiles at me, and I feel happy. How crazy is that? I’m grinning just thinking about her. And sure, it hurts, when she turns away from my gifts, or when I compliment her. But I can’t give up on her. It’s strange, I was so used to giving up before her. Now…there’s something I want. Her. Not just to break the curse, but because…I can’t even write it down. I love her. Okay, there, I said it. Once I detransform, I’ll be sure to put this thing away. Plagg’ll never let me hear the end of it.


	3. Prompt 3

The Vessel: Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now.

Félix Agreste 

 

If I had something to take me far away from here, I think I would take that chance. It wouldn’t be the sleek silver cars Father gives me. I’m weary of those. I think it would be something slightly more daring, like a motorcycle perhaps. I see many Parisians on those now. Does Ladybug like motorcycles? She’s a bold enough person. And lovely, and exquisite, and charming, and…goddamnit. May Plagg never find this journal. He already teases me enough about her. 

Yes, I think it would be a motorcycle. It would take me far away from my father. One moment. I must check that Plagg isn’t nearby. 

All right. I just…I’m tired of this life. Modeling isn’t as interesting as it used to be. Being Chat Noir is rather freeing, I must admit. Father has such high expectations of me. It’s not that I doubt I can meet them. I feel like a circus animal sometimes, always depended on to be the best, to show tricks and never what I want to be. When I’m Chat Noir, I can say whatever comes to my head, and if I mess up, it doesn’t really matter as much it does when I’m Félix. That can get exhausting, that expectation of perfection. 

At the same time…god. That motorcycle, or whatever it would be, would take me away from Ladybug. She wouldn’t follow me if I wanted to leave. She has a duty to protect the people of Paris, and so do I. She’s incredible, always so serious about her duties. I’m serious about mine too, even as Félix. That doesn’t mean I have to enjoy them.


	4. Prompt 4

4\. Dancing: Who’s dancing and why are they tapping those toes?

Bridgette’s POV

The most embarrassing thing happened today. I was in Ms. Bustier’s classroom after school, playing some music with Allegra, and we were dancing, because why not? It was just some popular music, nothing special. But we were into it. It was fun! Claude joined us for a little, but he had to study. 

It had been awhile since Allegra and I have gotten to have fun like that. We’ve been so busy lately. I know for me, it’s been the akumas. Who knows about her. Dancing was a nice way to relieve stress! 

The stress wasn’t over, though. We were in the middle of dancing, and who walked in? The. Félix. Agreste. The love of my life walked in on me dancing! It was the most embarrassing thing ever. He stood there, silently, for the longest time. I just stammered, and my face was so red. I mean, after awhile I jumped in his direction, a huge smile on my face. How could I not? He’s the most beautiful thing ever! He stepped out of the way though, frowning. I was disappointed, to say the least. 

But hey, he looked at me! I’ll take that as progress.


	5. Prompt 5

5\. Food: What’s for breakfast? Dinner? Lunch? Or maybe you could write a poem about that time you met a friend at a cafe.

Felix’s POV   
One of my favorite memories of my mother involves food. She didn’t cook often, but when she did, it was always amazing. 

I must have been five, I think. It was winter, and she was going to make cookies. She picked me up and took me to the kitchen. Mére knew the recipe by heart, of course, and we got out the ingredients together. I was too short to reach the tall shelves, so she picked me up to help me. I remember liking that feeling. I miss that. 

It’s a happy memory because…she was happy. I remember that well. Closer to when she left, she stopped smiling so much. I miss her. Dammit. I said I wouldn’t cry. I hope there’s an akuma, as ridiculous as that sounds. I could use Ladybug right now. It’s odd. Ladybug reminds me of Mére.

 

Note: Sorry for a short one this time! Félix doesn’t like to talk about his mother much. *cries softly* I love him so much

And if you’ve noticed I don’t follow the prompts exactly, I use them as a jumping-off point, as inspiration. Thanks for reading!


	6. Prompt 6

6\. Eye Contact: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time.

Bridgette’s POV 

If I had to talk about seeing someone for the first time, I’d obviously talk about Felix. I remember that day so well. It was the first day of school, and I was sitting next to Allegra in class. We were talking about everything, you know, school and stuff. And Claude and Alan were there too, of course. Then it happened. 

I heard footsteps first. There was a whiff of something like espresso beans and ink, then he walked in. 

He wore a casual gray-toned suit that perfectly fit his body. His hair was back, the soft blond shining in the sun from the windows. And his eyes? Oh, they were just…*sigh* beautiful. 

So here’s what happened. He walked past me, right? But right as he did, he turned just a little, and his eyes met mine. In that split second we were looking at each other, I swear the world turned upside down! My eyes widened, and I could feel my face heating up like an oven. His brow furrowed, though he gave me the smallest nod. I think he was trying to say hello. Felix can be so shy! It’s really adorable. 

After class, I was right at his desk to say hi for real. He might have given me a weird look, but that was the beginning of my undying love for him! 

Of course, Allegra, Claude, and Alan were right on me after that. I knew what they were thinking, of course. We waited until Felix left, then they started asking all the questions. They were odd questions though, like did I know how mean he was? I said, he was just shy, probably. Even then I could tell. Ah, Felix! I love him so much, I can’t even begin to say.


	7. Prompt 7

7\. Dream-catcher: Write something inspired by a recent dream you had.

Felix’s POV

I had the oddest dream last night. I was in school, and the teacher was talking in some language I didn’t understand, but that was fine. It was a dream, after all. It started to get bad when I looked down at myself and I was in my Chat uniform. Suddenly everyone was laughing at me. Look at Félix, they said. He covers himself with a leather cat suit so he can feel good about himself. He can pretend that he’s strong. 

Shut up, I wanted to tell them. I chose this. I chose to put on that ring. And I did choose. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I was beyond surprised to see Bridgette sitting next to me instead of Claude or Allan. She was smiling at me. She was warm. That was weird, now that I think about it. She’s too outgoing. Why does she always insist on hugging me, or trying to talk to me? She’s annoying. 

Anyway, I blinked and Ladybug was sitting in her place. She was looking at me with such contempt, I could feel my heart breaking. Her eyes were thin, her mouth in a tight-lipped frown. Félix, she said. You’re weak. She was Ladybug, so I couldn’t say no. Strangely, I found myself asking what had happened to Bridgette. I remembered seeing her dancing a few days ago. She’d looked so happy, but I resisted smiling or saying hello. She’d just try to talk to me again. Ladybug looked away and said, You know not who you love. 

I woke up crying.


	8. Prompt 8

8\. Animals: Choose an animal. Write about it!

Ladybug’s POV

Cats. They’re insane. Well, one cat in particular. Chat was all bleary-eyed today. We fought this akuma that was mad about his art project, or something like that. It wasn’t the most interesting part of my day. Chat was distracted through the whole thing, though. He kept staring off into space. I asked him what was the matter afterward, and his answer was…actually surprising. 

Chat and I never tell each other about our daily lives. Ever. I mean, it’s just not something we do, you know? But today, I knew something was up. He told me he’d had a nightmare. I touched his shoulder, and he winced. Chat looked at me, and said that I’d been in it. He told me there’d been a girl from his class in it, but that I’d been in it too. That kind of hurt, but it was ok. I mean, why would I be in a nightmare? Well, anyway, I really felt bad for him after that, and I gave him a hug. He seemed surprised, but hugged me back. It really…wasn’t that bad. He was warm, but he cried a little. I’ve never seen him break down like that. He usually has such a cool facade, you know? Like when he tries to kiss me and all that. Honestly, I’m so over that. 

He was such a bother when we first met. Like he was trying to seduce me, or something. He’d give me compliments, but I could tell he didn’t really mean them. He’d try to give me a kiss on the cheek, or even on the mouth, but I never accepted them. I don’t have time for him, and besides, my heart belongs to Félix. But after awhile, he began to change. He calmed down for a few months, becoming quieter. Then everything changed again. He began to give me compliments again, and though there was something different about them, I couldn’t identify it. I honestly don’t know what that cat’s thinking, half the time. I mean, of course he’s not really in love with me. That’s ridiculous. But, he can be kind at times. Kind to a fault. He’s not bad, really. 

Anyway, after he stopped crying, I gave him my best smile, and told him everything was going to be ok. I think that worked, cause he gave me a smile back. Of course, he had to raise his eyebrows and make it weird. I rolled my eyes, but gave him one more quick embrace before my earrings began to beep. 

Honestly, he’s insane sometimes. But that cat? I like him. He’s my cat.


End file.
